1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to maternity and nursing bras specifically to fastening and wearing means.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, maternity and nursing bras did not allow for discreet nursing of a child due to the location of the devices used to expose the nipples or to the hinderance of those devices. A two-handed operation was required of the woman who normally only had one hand available while the other hand supported the baby. Also preventing discreet nursing was the lack of support for nursing pads which often resulted in those pads falling to the floor upon release of the breast cup. Moreover, many previous types of nursing bras did not easily adjust to changes in breast size and often necessitated the need for a different sized nursing bra after the breasts adjusted to the infant's exact demand. As also has been the case in nursing, the breasts themselves may vary in size for an extended period of time especially when the child shows a preference for one breast over another. Lastly, the user was limited in the type of outer garments to wear because the previous maternity and nursing bras did not provide any means in which to alter the configuration of the supporting straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,287 issued to Anderson et al on Feb. 3, 1987 discloses an easy fastening means located longitudinally on the shoulder strap but with no variation in placement of shoulder straps nor adjustment in cup size.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,876 issued to Scullin on Jan. 6, 1987 shows a "foldover"panel that employs no fastening means but requires some dexterity and, therefore, length of time to expose the entire areola for comfortable nursing of an infant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,024 issued to Williams on Jun. 28, 1983 makes use of a multiple adjustable means located again on the shoulder strap but with no variation of said strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,387 issued to Tetu on Sept. 16, 1980 uses a detachable securing means along the entire periphery of its cup for this prosthesis bra. To re-attach quickly in order to be discreet cannot be done should this design be incorporated into a nursing bra.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,845 issued to Guidoni on Feb. 24, 1976 has patented a brassiere with ties for adjustment of height, width and depth of each pouch or cup as well as lateral ties to position brassiere with respect to shoulders. However, the design does not provide overall support of breasts that is needed for lactating women.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,816 issued to Rosenthal on Feb. 23, 1960 shows a two-handed operation for refastening to the hook with no variation in strap placement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,919 issued to Spangard on Jan. 26, 1954 shows an easily unfastened bra flap using a quick action slide fastener but not so easily refastened especially with larger breast sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,338 issued to Meares on Feb. 12, 1952 consists of a bust supporter which has pockets for removable drip pads located inwardly on the main portion of the cup. These pockers do not secure the pad and, therefore, the pads tend to fall out of the bra.
As clearly seen in such prior art, most maternity brassieres designed with detachable means either at the front of the shoulder straps or in the center front of the brassiere have failed in providing an expedient, discreet manner in which to open and close cups for nursing and have failed more so in providing a well-fitting bra during all phases of the wearing due to the normal fluctuations in breast size.